The New Arrival
by coco2012
Summary: Fine and Rein find out they're going to become *** *******! They are so excited. But a shocking secret makes them have second thoughts.
1. Chapter 1

Rein's Pov

I walked towards the dining room with Fine ahead of me. We both forgot to eat dinner last night so we were starving. But at least I wasn't running.

As soon as Fine ran through the door Camelot scolded her. I sneaked over to my chair and quietly sat down. Fine sat down next to me with a frown on her face.

I reached forward to get some strawberries that were in a little bowl but by the time my hand got close to bowl the strawberries were gone. I looked towards Fine but her plate was empty. I turned my head towards Father but he was staring at Mother.

I looked at Mother to see her putting the last of the strawberries in her mouth. Everyone began staring at her."What?" she said with her mouth full. Everyone turned their attention back to their food.

But I couldn't stop thinking about how different Mother has been acting. For one thing she has been eating more lately and she has been having some mood swings. One moment she's happy the next she is yelling at you with her face red with anger.

But a huge difference is that her stomach is bigger and I am completely sure that when I hugged her something kicked me.

I shook my head and started eating my breakfast. Everyone started eating their breakfast too. When I finished I asked to be excused and I left the dining room. I walked over to my room to try on some new decors I bought yesterday. Eventually Fine came over to our room.

When I was putting on a shiny turquoise necklace, I heard a knock on the door."Fine, Rein can we come in?" That was Father's voice."Yes, you can come in."Fine and I said in unison. Mother and Father came into our room and sat down on my bed.

"Fine, Rein we have something to tell you." Mother said. She looked nervously down at her stomach."What do you need to tell us?" I asked."Do you both promise that whatever we tell you, you won't get upset?" Father asked. Fine and I nodded."Well, I'm pregnant."Mother said. My heart stopped.


	2. Chapter 2

Fine's Pov

My mouth dropped open. Mother is pregnant! I felt happiness filling my body. I'm going to have a cute baby brother or sister!

I looked towards Rein to see her completely frozen with her mouth open. I wasn't sure how she felt. Then I looked at Mother and Father. They held each other's hands nervously. I smiled to reassure them and I went over to hug them.

Rein's Pov

M-Mother is p-pregnant! That means I'm going to have a baby brother or sister. This is…This is… Awesome! I jumped up and hugged Mother and Father. They gave a sigh of relief."We are glad that neither of you two are upset." Father said.

"Why would we be upset?" Fine and I said in unison."Well with a new child we might accidentally give more attention to the baby rather than the two of you." Father said.

Fine and I froze. He's right. If there's a new baby, Mother and Father are going to pay more attention to the baby. I thought about this. Should I be happy or worried now? I looked at Mother and Father who looked even more nervous than before.

I looked towards Fine. She frowned then smiled."Well, the baby needs more attention than we do. Right?" Fine said. I nodded. Then we both faced Mother and Father."Don't worry, it's natural for the baby to get more attention." Fine and I said. We both hugged Mother and Father again.

When I hugged Mother I felt a powerful kick."The baby is really strong!" I said. Mother and Father laughed."You both were the same way." Father said. We all laughed at that.


	3. Chapter 3

Normal Pov

"Do I have to go?" Elsa whined. She and Truth were standing in front of the hospital for an ultrasound and Elsa didn't want to go inside.

She hates hospitals. She hates the smell, all the sick or injured people getting pushed by, and she especially hates the sight of blood or needles. So right now it's torture for her to just stand in front of the hospital.

"Yes you do need to go. You are the one who is carrying the baby." Truth said. Elsa moaned. She wished that she didn't have the baby in her stomach. But the 5 minutes in bed was worth some pain.

So Truth grabbed Elsa's arm and he started to bring her inside. The awful smell of the hospital made Elsa gag. She tried to escape from his grip but Truth held on tightly and dragged Elsa to where she needs to get the ultrasound.

The doctor was there waiting for the two of them."There you are. Welcome back. How are you feeling Elsa?" the doctor asked. The doctor's name was Dr. Shine and she has always been her doctor. She was also there when Fine and Rein were being born.

Elsa didn't answer Dr. Shine's question. She was too scared to answer.

"I'll take that as a yes." Dr. Shine said. She brought Elsa over to the bed in the room to lie down."Have you been feeling any weird pain that I should know about?" she asked. Elsa still didn't answer so Truth answered for her.

"She's been feeling okay. But I have a question. Is it normal to feel 4 kicks at the same time?" Truth asked. Dr. Shine looked confused then nervous."W-why don't we do the ultrasound now?" she said. She quickly placed a small gel pad on Elsa's stomach and she waved something over it.

On the small screen next to her a picture of the baby inside appeared. But then Dr. Shine's worst fears came true as she noticed that there were a total of 4 babies inside Elsa's stomach. Which meant that…

"Congratulations…" Dr. Shine began.

"On what?"Truth asked.

"You're having quadruplets." Dr. Shine stated.

As soon as she said that both Elsa and Truth fainted and stayed unconscious for an hour. Truth was the first to get up from fainting.

"D-did you s-say that we're h-having quadruplets?" he asked. Dr. Shine nodded. Truth didn't faint again but he became shocked. He was going to be the father of 6 children (Fine and Rein + the 4 babies)! He wasn't sure he was going to last.

Dr. Shine cleared her throat and spoke again. She decided to change the subject."Well, on a different note, it says here on my clipboard that Elsa still needs her vaccinations so I'll just do that right…"

But Dr. Shine never got to finish for the moment she said vaccinations Elsa had woken up and ran out the door, leaving everything behind. About 5 minutes later Truth realized Elsa left and he got up and went home. Both of them were wondering how they were going to tell Fine and Rein.


End file.
